An Ed Can Run
by Anititransubstantiationalist
Summary: Ed and Edd  who are no longer friends with Eddy  run away from the cul-de-sac with Jimmy and get caught up in a mysterious legend about the Chupacabra. Eventually they seek help from the least expected. Rated T for some scary and gruesome images.
1. Chapter 1 Preparing to Leave

The wooden box had a metal handle on it, a combination lock, and was about 10 inches wide and 6 inches tall, if you are willing to measure, and it belonged to a pale boy, who was pacing the room. His name was Eddward.

He had a notebook with 12 names on the front page, including his. he had written an adjective describing them right next to them, so he could remember them the way he knew them before they all became thirsty for blood.

Not like vampires, no. Eddy, a short kid with his black hair combed in three ways and a large upper lip, had made a mistake, and he had blamed Edd. Now, he had only two friends, who were running away with him, to escape the terror of the cul-de-sac where they lived, and their names were Ed and Jimmy.

Then there was the notebook. The dang notebook. On the front page was this:

_Ed- Confused_

_Edd-_

_Eddy- Malicious_

_Nazz-_

_Kevin- Bully_

_Jonny- Loner_

_Rolf- Foreign_

_Sarah- Tempramental_

_Jimmy- Frail_

_Lee- Sadistic_

_Marie- Sadistic_

_May- Sadistic_

He had not found one for himself, nor for the girl that they all like, Nazz. He was in love with her, though he seriously doubted that she returned his feelings. She, after all, liked Kevin, the jock who was a bully. Over the years, Kevin had grown to like Eddy, and wanted to kill the 'Underdogs', namely Ed, Edd and Jimmy.

Jimmy and Sarah also had a falling out. She had grown also to like Eddy, to the point of which you might call love, and poor Jimmy was heartbroken. Instantly he went to Double-D (the nickname for Edd so as to avoid confusion) and Ed and they became friends.

Ed, Edd and Eddy also were ones to split up. Eddy, now rather popular with the cul-de-sac kids, had dumped his unpopular friends for them. They were no longer the three Eds, no longer the three musketeers. Eddy had splitted up a group some might say was a ship sailing for a great destiny, but suddenly hit an iceberg and drowned Leonardo DiCaprio.

Edd pondered for a moment, in which he proclaimed that he truly loved Nazz, and wrote beside his name:

_Edd- Lovestricken_

It was a tad overdramatic, but it was true.

He got the aforementioned box and started packing it with small things. All of his lego minifigures he had made of him and his froends were in the box, as was a picture of Nazz (as I said before, he is lovestricken) he also brought a map, a raptor claw, a sheet to sleep on, his old tooth that his parents had not cashed for money but he liked to keep anyways for study, and-

And now the box was almost full. What could he be forgeting? he wondered, but then it hit him:

His Swiss army knife. He got it out of his desk, and he put in in the box, closed the box, and locked it. With his iPhone and notebook in one hand and his special box in the other, he headed out of his room. He talked to the voice activated computer.

"Lock permanantly. Only open if I say the password, which you shall ask for. The password is-"

He stopped here. What could be his uncrackable code? He thought of one.

"Nazz. The password is Nazz."

'thank you eddward' appeared on a screen and he heard seventeen clicks in rapid succession, all of which were locks. he smiled at his own brilliance and walked down his stairs. As an extra precaution, he told the computer to let up the stairs only for Mother and Father. Otherwise, they were not stairs but a steep slope. His computer was wired to most of the house, and he smiled again and was about to open the door.

He looked at the clock in the darkness. No one but his friends who were running away with hm would get up at this ungodly hour. It was 12:00 midnight.

But then he remebered Kevin's slumber party that he was hosting tonight. if they were watching movies, they were all sure to be awake. He decided to take the risk anyway. He went outside.

Double-D said not to pack big, Ed reminded himself. Only take essentials.

Ed, who was a ginger-headed tall boy,had packed up around ten pieces of buttered toast, some gravy, 5 liters of Sunkist soda and his old tent. The tent was inflatable, and it could be done in seconds with his breath. But his breath would likely kill Edd and Jimmy. So he also packed some Febreeze.

We are running away, Double-D had said. It's too dangerous and they want to kill us, Double-D had said. He knew that they were likely dead meat if they stayed but why in the middle of the night? He pondered that as well.

He packed everything in his- wait. His sock would likely frighten pale Jimmy out of his mind. He packed a suitcase instead. He left behind his left hoe and sock in his bedroom, which he had locked up with his sponges.

Ed was in his kitcken, and he got a giant swig of Diet Coke before heading outside.

Jimmy was a pale, blonde boy about four years younger than Ed and Edd. He chose to bring is art set, which could fold up into about 1 square inch, some pretzels, and his iPad, in which he had stored Edd's biographies of each child. He had seen the folders on everyone Edd had in a file cabinet, and, with Double-D's permission, he typed and scanned them onto his iPad for instant access.

He looked at the time. He still had several minutes. He could pay his last respects to his house before he went on his malevolent journey with the Eds. It could take years to come back to Peach Creek.

Years. As a precaution, he brought along his notebook, which had a calendar of the next few years in it. And he got his life savings- a grand total of $3,500 (he had been given weekly allowances from his parents ever since he was four and he had those success scams Eddy taught him how to do- while he was a jerk, he did give him the brains to do that) and he tucked them in his pocket.

Then he went outside.

It was dark, being midnight, and he saw two figures on the sidewalk. One was about 6' 4", the other 5' 9", the latter wearing a beanie cap, the white stripes on it glowing in the moonlight.

"Edd?" Jimmy asked to te figure.

The tall one instead answered. "Jimmy ahoy!" If Edd's hand was not quicker than Ed's mouth, Ed would have yelled it to the whole cul-de-sac. "Hey, Jimmy!" Edd said, on eye level with him; Jimmy had hitten a growth spurt over the years.

"Are we ready to go?" Jimmy asked.

"Ready. Ed, did you bring the flashlight?"

The oaf pondered for a moment, but only replied with a dull, gaping stare.

"You forgot it, didn't you?" Edd asked.

"No, Ed is not forgetting the thing that emits light, mesa thinks."

And he got it out of his green trench coat. He turned it on, and pointed to the woods. let us camp in the creek," he said.

"Not in it, Ed," said Double-D.

"Then next to it?"

"What about the Kankers?"

"Oh, yeh."

He now pointed to the city. Both Jimmy and Edd agreed that they could go to the city.

They started heading in that direction, but they didn't know that they were being watched.

Nazz was a pretty girl who was at Kevin's slumber party, but she wasn't watching the movie. While _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians _was Kevin's favorite movie, it didn't appeal to her. She happened to look outside and saw three figures, one with a buzz cut, one with a beanie cap, and one with hair that curled.

They were running away. She decided not to tell, and whispered under her breath, "Good luck, guys."


	2. Chapter 2 Legend Has It

Chapter 2: Legend has It

Ed, Edd and Jimmy started thorugh town with a lot of weight on their shoulders. It seemed like they were carrying rocks on their backs.

Now, you'd think somebody would notice that three kids about 14 and one of them 10 were walking through the city. But no one did. It might be because everybody in town was either in a hurry, busy, or really really drunk.

And now I shall explain the day everything changed for the Eds. And all of the kids, for that matter.

_Twas a normal day about a year ago and the Eds where making a scam. Well, Ed and Edd were. Eddy was relaxing in the shade sipping a Kool-Aid without a single care in the world. _

_"How's it coming fellas?" he asked Double-D._

_"Not well, Eddy," Double-D replied, helping Ed move a cinder block onto a rock, which was promtply crushed by the weight. "This work is quite strenuous for myself and Ed over here!"_

_"Gravy makes the chicken go moo!"_

_"Eddy, your assistance in attempting architecture is greatly needed, and I strongly suggest that you-"_

_"Ah, I don't want to do it, so go stick a cinder block up your-"_

_"Eddy! That is very rude!"_

_"So what, you two are practically my slavews anyway!"  
><em>

_"Don't talk to us like that, Eddy!"_

_"Fine then, leave, I never really liked you guys anyways, you were the only ones that didn't hate me enough to do my bidding anyway-"_

_But Eddy was interrupted when Ed and Edd sent the crushed remains of the rock all over him and walked off. Eddy was perplexed, and it wasn't long before Kevin showed up._

_"So you dumped the dorks?"_

_"Yeah, they're idiots."_

_"That's exactly what I like to hear." Kevin smirked. "You want to come over to my place? Me and the kids are watching a rad monster trucks show."_

_"Sure."_

_Eddy, finally popular, followed Kevin into the house. While at first there was mixed mumbing going around, Kevin explained that Eddy was cool after all, and that he dumped Ed and Edd and could hang out with them now._

_Now everybody cheered. _

_Except there was one person who wasn't at the party. Jimmy was running after the Eds, needing a friend after Sarah threw him (And I mean threw him) out of her house, leaving him useless and helpless._

Now Ed, Edd and Jimmy were leaving the outskirts of town (after nearly being pummeled by a man with 10 beers stuck to his hand) and had somehow gotten into the junkyard.

"How did we end up here? The junkyard is halfway across town!" Jimmy said.

"IT WAS THE WORK OF MERLIN!" (I don't care who you are, you___**know **_who said that.)

"I believe we must camp here for the night." Edd said to his comrades. "It is the only way."

While it was not, Edd was being a tad overdramatic, and they went into the dump. They were unaware that they were being followed by three demonic girls.

Nazz couldn't sleep. She was worried for Ed, Edd and Jimmy. After all, they were headed for trouble, she just knew it. Murphy's Law was never friendly to Ed, Edd or Jimmy.

She nearly screamed aloud when Jonny sneaked up behind her.

"Jonny! What are you doing up? Everyone else is asleep!" she whispered.

"I want to show you something on the computer."

They sneaked past the sleeping, dormant kids and made their way into the kitchen. After grabbing some mini pretzels, they went into the computer room. They found a sleeping Eddy, who was watching- uh, Jonny and Nazz got it off of what he was watching and Jonny found what he was looking for.

"Look at this," he said.

THE FOLLOWING IS AN ACTUAL WIKIPEDIA ARTICLE

**Chupacabras**(Spanish pronunciation: [tupa kaBaz], from _chupar_ "to suck" and _cabra_ "goat", literally "goat sucker") is a legendary cryptid rumored to inhabit parts of the Americas. It is associated more recently with sightings of an allegedly unknown animal in Puerto Rico (where these sightings were first reported), Mexico, and the United States, especially in the latter's Spanish communities. The name comes from the animal's reported habit of attacking and drinking the blood of livestock, especially goats.

Physical descriptions of the creature vary. Eyewitness sightings have been claimed as early as 1995 in Puerto Rico, and have since been reported as far north as Maine, and as far south as Chile, and even being spotted outside the Americas in countries like Russia and The Phillipines. It is supposedly a heavy creature, the size of a small bear, with a row of spines reaching from the neck to the base of the tail.

Biologists and wildlife management officials view the chupacabras as a contemporary legend.

"Whoa," Nazz said. "That is too creepy."

"Yep. My dad was killed by one in the Junkyard."

"Ligit?"

"Ligit. They're about the size of a bear, yeah, and silver spines going down its back. It's a brown hairless dog with claws and fangs about the size of my pinky, and a long tail. It's also got the legs of a Kangaroo, and it hops. One guy says he saw it jump 20 feet high."

"Whoa." Nazz was befuddled. "What color are its eyes."

"Dark red. They got a section about it on this article-"

It is said to hiss and screech when alarmed, as well as leave behind a stench. When it screeches, some reports assert that the chupacabras' eyes glow an unusual red which gives the witnesses nausea.

"Too weird."

"I know."

"What's nausea, though?"

"Makes you throw up. In some severe cases of nausea, you can throw up an organ."

"You know a lot of useless facts, Jonny."

"Double-D tutored me a year ago."

"Okay so, how did your father die?"

Contrary to what she thought, Jonny didn't look sad, and he said, "Dad's spirit is still with us." He pointed to Plank.

"Oh. Well, how did your father's body die?" Nazz asked, wondering if she would hurt Jonny's feelings.

"He was walking home from work in the junkyard. He had an umbrella, and he heard this growling, so he started running, and eventually he hid behind a mountain of dirt, but the thing found him and ate him. The chupacabra is said to be able to eat any animal in minutes."

"Ew."

"Anyways, they found a skeleton a few days later, and it was dad, but a piece of wood nearby talked to me, said he was my father. So I listened to him, and I found a camera. And on it was this picture."

Jonny got a picture out of his grey sweater, and showed it to Nazz. It was an unearthly creature, the one Jonny had described. Nazz now felt as if she was going to explode.

Oh no... Ed, Edd and Jimmy were in deep trouble.

She went over to the window to look out at the junkyard- and saw a very hairy creature crawl down from one of the slopes of garbage.

She gasped. It woke up Eddy, and while he was still groggy, she went out to save Ed, Edd and Jimmy.

But in a sense, she was walking towards what was not a Chupacabra going down the slope- it was merely Lee. Which was worse. She sped up, but stopped in her tracks almost halfway there.

There was growling behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 The Tension Begins

Chapter 3: The Tension Begins

Kevin groggily got out of bed. What time was it? He asked himself. He looked over to his left. There, snoring on the ground with a sound that reminded Kevin all too much of some strange mutation of a donkey, an elephant and a goose being drowned in chocolate milk, was Eddy. More important, however was his watch. It read 10:92.

_It's only 10:9- wait a sec..._ Kevin thought. Where was his rational thinking? Was there even a time like that? Eddy sure was dumb._ He'd probably be owned by Mr. Crocker on a daily basis if he was on that show my older brother watches._

He decided to go into the kitchen to look at the time and simultaneously grab himself a tiny snack from his fridge. He went down the stairs, and heard snoring coming from the computer room. He went inside and found Jonny passed out upon the floor, Plank in his never-more-tighter grip.

"JONNY!"

Jonny spat up, his tousled brown hair he grew in the last couple of years swaying in front of his face. "Hello, mom?"

"It's not mom, stupid, it's Kevin."

"Oh, heya, Kevin!"

"You're starting to sound like Dork. Shut it."

"Kay."

"Have you seen Nazz at all, Jonny?"

"Who?"

"You have something wrong with your head, right Jonny?"

"No, Kevin, I'm irresponsive when I awaken from my slumber."

"You're starting to sound like Double-Dweeb. Shut it."

"Okay then."

"Where is Nazz?" Kevin made a hand gesture as if to relate to Jonny that if he forgot who Nazz was, he would recieve a punch across the face.

"He, er, sorry- she went outside to look for something?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

"If she went- oh, crud, if she did- uh, I knew I shouldn't have told her- this isn't good is it, Plank?"

"What's the mumbo jumbo, Jonny?"

"Nazz may have gone outside last night to look for a creature that I told her about."

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah, we need to find her, or she'll be in a dangerous fix!"

"You're starting to sound like Fluffy. Shut it."

"You mean the three-headed-dog from Harry Potter?"

"No, you stupid little-" Kevin almost said a cuss word, but thought better of it. "Jimmy."

"Oh."

"What are you talking about?"

Jonny explained last night's event to Kevin. He ran outside in a cold-blooded panic, and he found Nazz on the ground.

She was perfectly fine, aside from the small piece of her stomach that had been chewed off.

It started at 10:00 AM.

_Eddy was in his house, taking a shower. His parents were out of town, taking a cruise ship to the Carribean. As Eddy was grounded, he was not allowed to go, he couldn't play his video games, and he couldn't have his friends (whom his parents wrongly suspected were mindless, greedy jerks, just like their opinion of their son) over, and he wasn't allowed to eat._

_Naturally, he disobeyed all of their commands, except going on the cruise to eat fish and see men do ballet dressed up as Buzz Lightyear or something crazy. Not allowed to eat? Come on, were his parents abusing him or something?_

_He ignored the little voice in his mind that said, Probably._

_He got his three strands of hair wet, and he looked at the door._

_It was open._

_He took no notice of this at first, and then he thought, Didn't I shut that? And then another panicked thought ran into his mind- Kankers. Oh god, please let it not be them!_

_He put on his clothes, turned the shower off, and ran out into the hallway. No one except the broken vase on the floor. "OH FANTASTIC!" he yelled. "MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO FRICKIN KILL ME!"_

_"SORRY EDDY!"_

_"AAH!"_

_Eddy wheeled around, and there were his two friends, Ed and Edd._

_"Ed? Did you just break Eddy's vase?"_

_"You bet your sweet patootie I did!"_

_"Oh, great." Edd leaned over, and he got out from his beanie cap some Acme Superglue and some paint._

_"I am dearly sorry, Eddy. Ed can be a tad rambunctious sometimes._

_"Tell me about it."_

_"Anways, shall we go into the kitchen now? I've finished with the vase," Edd said._

_It was true. The vase was as good as new, and it was placed carefully back upon the tiny shelf on which it once stood. Eddy marveled at the authenticity of the vase, but then said, "What about the inside?"_

_"Eddy, tell me when anybody has ever looked inside a vase on Antiques Roadshow?"_

_"Err-"_

_"My case and point. I heard one guy filed a lawsuit against them when they told him his vase was worth a million dollars when it was cardboard with glaze on it."_

_"What's glaze?" Ed asked._

_"More importantly, what's cardboard?" Eddy proclaimed._

_"I'm surrounded by nitwits."_

_"What was that, Double-D?"_

_"Never mind Ed. Now shall we go into the kitchen and snack? I happen to be rather hungry."_

_"Yessir!" Ed and Eddy said at the same time._

_"Great! My parents are still at work, bless them. They have been at work for almost a week in a row now. I'm beginning to wonder about them," Edd said._

_"My parents are-"_

_But Ed was interrupted when Eddy fell bump after bump after bump down the stairs. He landed on the ground of his living room with a thud and a groan._

_"Eddy! Are you okay?" Edd asked him._

_"NO, I"M NOT FRICKING OKAY, I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!"_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"WHY DIDN"T YOU HELP ME? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!"_

And Eddy woke up in a cold sweat.

He looked around. What time was it? He looked at his watch. 10:92, it said. Great.

He fell back asleep.


End file.
